Letters of Descetion
by lunaluv22
Summary: Full summary inside, but this couple needs love they're so good together. Unexpectedshipping, Jadenxsomeone


**Letters of Desertion**

Story: Jaden and Tori have been reserving love letters from secret admires. They think this is there fairytale ending, but when they go to meet them they learn it was just a prankster to the people who sent them. The two are heart-broken, but find something they never expected.

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show.

Note: Tori wakame is chazz's blue haired sidekick with a south country accent. Mostly seen in episode 1 and 2

Unexpectedshipping = jadenxtori

**Jaden's letters: bold**

_Tori's letters: italic_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Jaden Yuki hummed as he walked to class with his best friend Syrus Trusedale. He was happier, than usual, he grinned to himself as he spotted the letter on his desk.

"Another letter from your secret admirer?" Syrus asked seeing it,

"I don't know, could be" Jaden said,

"well open it and see" Syrus told him. Jaden nodded and opened it.

**Dear Jaden**

**My heart beats like a humming bird's**

**wings when I see you duel.**

**Each win shows me more**

**and more about you.**

**I'm slowly gaining more courage**

**I hope to have enough to talk to you soon.**

**Love**

**your secret admirer**

Jaden hugged the letter to his chest,

"so it is" Syrus said, Jaden showed him the letter.

"Wow they're head over heels for you" he said,

"I know! I can't wait to meet them" Jaden told him.

"I hope you get to soon" Syrus told him,

"I just hope they still like me when they meet me" Jaden said.

"They will how could they not? The fell for you because they saw you duel right?" Syrus asked,

"yea" Jaden said,

"well, whether it's dueling or not your personality's the same. So how could they not love you?" Syrus told him, Jaden smirked,

"you're right sy. You're a real pal" Jaden said,

"aw you'd the same for me Syrus said. "In a heart beat" Jaden agreed.

Tori wakame walked through the halls in a better mood then most days. Which all the students noticed since he wasn't calling them names or insulting them. Goki turned to him as he sat down singing softly to himself.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked,

"I got another note" Tori told him,

"you did, what did it say?" Goki asked, Tori pulled it out and showed it to him.

_Dear Tori_

_You are like a freshly bloomed rose_

_perfect in every way._

_I long for the day when I may tell you in person,_

_for now though I admire from a distant._

_Love_

_your secret admire_

"Whoa someone's a love sick puppy for you" Goki said,

"yea, til they really get to know me. And find out why Chazz chose me to be his friend" Tori said. Goki laughed

"yea you may actually have a sharper tongue than Chazz or his brother" he said. Tori looked down,

"huh, oh come on, that just mean you can, uh defend them. Plus you're a good person you're always making sure me and Chazz don't do anything too stupid" Goki said.

"Which can be a full time job with your moths" Tori muttered.

"I can't wait to meet my secret admire" Jaden said,

"I'm sure they feel the same-oops" Syrus said bumbling into someone.

"Sorry" Syrus said, eyes showing fear as saw who he bumped into. Tori turned and smiled,

"it's ok accidents happen" he said tussling Syrus' hair. Syrus stared at him as he and Goki left,

"that was strange" he said.

"Maybe he's just having a good day" Jaden said. As they walked out

"or maybe because Chazz hasn't been around him yet" Syrus said.

"Maybe" Jaden said as they walked,

"can't wait, can't wait" he repeated,

"Jaden" someone said. Jaden and Syrus turned to see Harrington,

"I think you dropped something" he said picking up a letter.

"Thanks" Jaden said taking it and opening it, he started jumping up and down exited,

"yes, yes, yes!" He cried,

"what, what is it?" Syrus asked,

"my secret admire wants to meet me tonight!" Jaden exclaimed,

"really that's great!" Syrus cried,

"good for you" Harrington said walking away.

'Heh sucker, no one's gonna be there and you'll look like an idiot, that'll teach you to steal my Alexis' he though. Snickering, 'honestly it was so easy making him think he had a secret admire. But with my charm, how could it not be, now I'll have my could it not be. Now I'll have my revenge on him for stealing Alexis away from me' he thought laughing.

"Ok that pipsqueak bumps into you and you do nothing, you are in way to good a mood" Goki informed Tori.

"I can't help it, I'm exited 'bout the though of meetin' my secret admire" Tori said.

"Hey you dropped something" Chazz said, tori turned and picked up a letter. He opened it,

"no way" he said,

"what?" Goki asked,

"it's from my secret admire" Tori said.

"You have a secret admire?" Chazz asked,

"yes and they want to meet to night" Tori told him.

"That's great" Goki said.

"Good for you" Chazz said walking away, 'way too easy this secret admire game was fun. But I'm board of it now, besides Tori's destrackted, it's time to end it. But I did get a few laughs out of it, after all Tori catches onto my sceams so easily. It's nice that I could finally trick him. I can't wait to see the look on his face, when he's standing there all alone. Realizing he's been tricked, I'll have to remember to bring my camera' Chazz thought.

"Jaden calm down" Syrus said, as Jaden ran around getting ready for his date.

"I can't help it, sy I'm nervous" he said,

"I know, but panicking about it won't help" Syrus said. Jaden stopped,

"you're right, you're right I've just got to calm down and be myself" Jaden said.

"Good luck, Jay" Syrus told him as he left,

"kay check list, clean clothes check. Brushed hair and teeth check, shower check, I'm ready to meet my secret admire" he said. 'This s gonna be a night to remember, I can feel it' he thought.

"Tori calm down you look great" Goki told him,

"ya sure?" Tori asked, looking in his mirror,

"yes, perfect now go on your date already" he said.

"Ok, ok, thanks Goki" tori said,

"no prob, good luck" he said as tori left. 'Kay, keep cool ya, look fine, ya jes' got out of the shower, and ya've got cool clothes on. I wonder if I should buy some flowers, chocolates, or somethin'?' Tori thought as he walked to the meeting place. 'I really wish I had more experience here, hangin' out with Chazz doesn't exactly leave much time for datin' he thought. He sighed "maybe I should jes' for get this whole thin'. No I can't do that, they'll think I stood 'em up. And I can't do that, that's defently not good for datin'." Tori walked to the meeting place faster as not to be late.

Jaden arrived at the meeting place and stopped, Tori stood in front of him.

"You're my secret admire?" They asked in unison,

"what, ya got one ta?" Tori asked,

"yea, they told me to meet them here tonight" Jaden said.

"That's what mine said, I think someone's pullin' a prank on us" Tori told him.

"What kind of a jerks would do something like this?" Jaden asked,

"I can think of one, but I never thought he'd go this far" Tori said growling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Chazz demanded seeing Harrington,

"I'm watching my master plan go off. What are you doing here?" Harrington demanded,

"watching my master plan go off, so leave" Chazz said.

"No, way I was here first you leave" Harrington said,

"no, you"

"no, you"

"no, you!"

"no, you!"

"Why don't ya both leave!" Someone demanded, the two turned to see a very murderous looking Jaden and Tori.

"Uh hey guys what's up?" Harrington asked, nervously,

"yea we were just-" Chazz was cut off by Tori punching him. Jaden did the same to Harrington,

"that's what ya get for bein' jerks" Tori told them.

"Yea, you guys really don't know when to stop joking" Jaden said, as Tori ran off completely humiliated.

Tori ran to his room and slammed the door, he threw himself on the bed. Covering his head with his pillow, 'how stupid, like I'd actually have a secret admire. I can't believe I fell for that' he thought, he buried his head deeper under the pillow. 'Ya idiot! Ya moron! Ya're so stupid! Fallin' for a trick like that ya deserve what ya got!' He thought angry at himself, as well as at Chazz, he felt tears burning in his eyes. But refused to let the fall, ' no I won't be a cry baby on top of everythin' else' he thought.

Tori heard tapping on his window, but ignored it, thinking it was the rain. But looked up remembering that the canopy on his balcony covered his window. He saw someone was throwing rocks at his window. 'If that's Chazz, he's gonna get a vis' from the tooth fairy' he thought. Getting up and walking over to the balcony, he walked out into the rain. And was surprised to see Jaden standing in the rain,

"What are ya doin' here?" Tori called down,

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed really upset" Jaden called up.

"And ya couldn't do that with a call?" Tori asked,

"oh yea, I didn't think of that" Jaden said laughing.

"Baka" Tori muttered,

"what?" Jaden asked,

"baka" Tori called down,

"if that's your pet name for me, I like it" Jaden called up.

"Then I'll call ya it more often" Tori called down,

"thanks, so why don't you come down?" Jaden called.

"Why and why do ya wan' ta hang out for that matter?" Tori called down,

"because you look like you could use some fun. And I bet you'd be fun if you weren't afraid to get dirty" Jaden told him.

"I'm not 'fraid ta 'et dirty" Tori told him.

"Prove it" Jaden called up,

"fine, baka ya wan' prof, I'll give ya prof" Tori told him. He hopped over the ledge and jumped down. Splashing mud on Jaden as he landed, Tori laughed at how funny Jaden looked.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Jaden asked,

"I'm laughin' ain't I?" Tori asked.

"Well is this funny?" Jaden asked scrapping some mud off and throwing it at Tori. Tori blinked and whipped the mud off, he bent down and picked up a hand full of mud.

"Uh oh" Jaden said,

"ya bet uh oh" Tori said dumping mud over Jaden's head. This time it was Jaden's turn to blink,

"oh you're gonna get it now, rich boy" he said.

"Bring it baka, let's see what ya got" Tori told him. As they each reloaded

"go!" They cried, throwing the mud, they laughed and ran around in the rain. Throwing mud at each other,

"where'd he go?" Jaden said aloud looking around, he didn't see Tori sneaking up behind him, bucket in hand.

"Surprise!" Tori cried, dumping the bucket of mud over him, Jaden yelped. As the mud covered him, he whipped around to face Tori, said bluenette just smirked. Tossing the bucket at Jaden, he caught it as Tori took off running.

"You're not getting away that easy" Jaden called, tossing the bucket to the ground. And chasing after him,

"catch me if ya can" Tori called. Running into the forest,

"careful what you wish for" Jaden called laughing. As he chased him through the woods towards a small pond in the middle.

"Whoa!" Tori cried stopping just before he fell in,

"got you!" Jaden cried, pouncing and knocking him into the water. Tori and Jaden swam through the water breaking the surface. And gasping for air,

"baka! Did ya really have ta jump that hard?" Tori demanded,

"no, but hey at least we don't have to worry about cleaning up" Jaden said.

"Baka" Tori mumbled as they climbed out, Tori wrapped his arms around himself shivering.

"You cold?" Jaden asked,

"no, I'm dancin' " Tori said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes. Jaden stared at him a few minutes, before wrapping his arms around Tori.

"What are ya doin'?" Tori asked blushing,

"warming you up" Jaden said, simply. Holding Tori closer, Tori blushed deeper and wrapped his arms around Jaden.

"Ya're really warm" he whispered leaning on Jaden.

"So are you" Jaden said, they pulled apart and Jaden lead Tori back to the red dorm. They ran up the steps to Jaden's room,

"that's the most fun I've had all year" Tori said laughing.

"I know what you mean" Jaden said opening the door. Syrus looked up as it was opened, he saw Jaden coming in with Tori Wakame behind him. 'So that's his secret admire' he thought climbing down.

"Hey Jay, you didn't say anyone would be staying over" Syrus told him.

"Kinda a surprise thing" Jaden said,

"hope ya don't mind pipsqueak" tori told him.

"I don't" Syrus told him,

"you guys wanna play a game?" Jaden asked,

"sure" the two bluenettes said.

"Jaden ya're really cool" Tori said, as he and Jaden lay on Jaden's bunk.

"So are you" Jaden told him, Tori smiled, Jaden leaned over and kissed him. Tori welcomed the kiss opening his mouth when Jaden asked. They finally pulled apart for air,

"I love you, Jaden" Tori told him.

"I love you, too, Tori" Jaden told him as they held each other close.


End file.
